Empyrean Sky
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: FemTsuna. Tsunami goes through trials that she never thought would happen to her in a million years. Gaining friends and guardians and going through thick and thin with them, Tsunami can't find it in herself to regret the path she's chosen. Tsunami/?


**Empyrean Sky**

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Author's Note: Hopefully you'll all enjoy this. I worked hard on it, probably the longest I've spent on one chapter. I tried to stick mostly with canon.

* * *

"Hey, Sawada! Heads up!"

Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunami raised her hands up to protect her head as the ball slammed right into her and sent her lithe frame flying a foot away.

"Not again!"

"C'mon Tsuna!" The usual complaining from the other boys and girls had Tsunami sighing.

_The whining is beginning again_. Tsunami frowned as she stood up from the ground, trying to brush off the dirt that stuck to her school PE uniform. _Can't they leave me alone for once? I know that I'm no good at sports._

"We lost again…all because of you!" The team she was on was full of males as the other females absolutely refused to take her, and by batting their eyelashes at the boys, the boys agreed to take Tsunami to please them. Even if Tsunami was female, the 'more mature' girls laughed at them, specifically the boys, at the end, and they surely weren't happy about it.

It wasn't fair to her that despite trying her best, she never seemed good enough for others to acknowledge that she had her own talents as well. She had good grades and everything, but that seemed to further their bullying.

The boys scoffed and handed her a broom. "You'll take care of the clean-up since it's your fault. We don't want to waste our precious after-school time on chores."

"H-Huh?!" Tsunami didn't know whether to feel shocked or incredulous at how thoughtless those boys were. _I guess being unpopular makes you people's servants._

As she thought that, she watched helplessly as all the boys dashed out, shouting mock words of compliments at her, some of them being: _"this will make you a great housewife someday!_" She could hear them gather outside, commenting on her high grades but since she was such a geek and a nerd, her athletic abilities sucked so badly, any team she was placed on was sure to lose. If there was one thing that the students of Namimori Junior High appreciated, it was sports and not grades.

Tsunami clutched the broom tighter and began to sweep, moving closer to the window to look out. Coincidently walking by were two girls, one of them being _Sasagawa Kyoko_. Tsunami smiled as she watched Kyoko and her other friend walk by. _If it weren't for her, I would have left this school behind a long time ago. She's cute, popular, nice, and her sweet innocent smile is the best! Kyoko-chan never failed in attempting to include me in things to keep me from being lonely._

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting, Kyoko!" An older male walked towards the two girls, smiling at Kyoko.

"Oh, Mochida-senpai!" Kyoko greeted back, still smiling her innocent smile.

"Well, I'll get going…don't want to be in the way," the dark haired girl smirked, causing Kyoko to flush in embarrassment.

"Oh, Hana!"

Hana only ended up leaving, giving Kyoko and Mochida time alone.

Seeing him, Tsunami ducked down before they could make her out as they walked by the window. _I guess I have nothing better to do than go home since Kyoko-chan's with that senpai._

Arriving home, Tsunami knew that things weren't going to end well with her mother. Nana was constantly tired of Tsunami's returning of home during the day, effectively cutting class. It didn't matter if her daughter was smart or not, she was more worried about the girl's social life.

"Tsu-chan…I got a phone call from your school today." Nana frowned as she marched up the stairs to get to Tsunami's room. "How do you expect to succeed in life? You need interactions that are more social. I knew I shouldn't have listened to your father and I should've gotten you in play dates."

"I dunno…" Tsunami was lying down on the floor reading a random magazine, a look of aloof evident on her facial expression, blocking out the majority of her mother's words.

"I don't want you to be lonely all your life." Nana flung open the door only to receive an earful from Tsunami.

"Kaa-san! Don't open the door without knocking!"

"I guess sitting around and moping about how life is so boring is one way of living. But you can also choose to enjoy life! I want you to go around thinking, 'gosh, life is great!'"

"Don't say that where people can hear you. It's embarrassing!" Tsunami cut in sharply, giving her mother a baleful look over the magazine she was flipping through.

"Hmph." Nana frowned, before she began smiling again, giving Tsunami the creeps.

"Well, sweetie, I've decided to change that no-good attitude of yours. Today, a tutor is coming to help you!"

That made Tsunami jump up in shock and her magazine dropped to the floor.

"A tutor! I don't need one, Kaa-san! I'm doing perfectly fine on my own!" She couldn't believe that her mother would get her a tutor. For a way to help her with her social life no less!

Ignoring her, Nana continued. "I found an interesting flyer in our mailbox today." She fished out a glossy piece of paper from the pockets of her apron and read it aloud:

_**Regardless of her age or talents, we will teach your child to be a leader of the next generation! **_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Reborn**_

"Isn't it great? I've never seen such a catchy ad before," Nana cheered as Tsunami stared at her if she was crazy. It wasn't like Nana did all these things to make Tsunami embarrassed, but it was a gut feeling when she saw that ad. A feeling that she knew would help her beloved little girl. Call it a mother's intuition, but Nana truly only had the best interests for Tsunami.

Tsunami ran a hand through her shoulder-blade length brown hair, turning away from her. With an exasperated voice, she said, "Sounds shady to me! Don't believe in everything you receive in the mail." Sometimes she just couldn't believe that her mother could be so gullible.

"This tutor must be a very sharp, enterprising young businessman! I've always wanted a teacher like that to work with you." Nana continued on, oblivious to Tsunami's feelings and mumbles. The opportunity that she's been looking for arrived, and there was no way she was going to waste it.

Tsunami abruptly turned around and shouted, "I don't want a tutor, and that's final! There's no way a tutor could help me get a social life!" Tsunami gritted her teeth, feeling herself losing patience with her mother. _I need to calm down, it's not her fault. I know I'm not helping her at all. _Tsunami sighed to calm herself down. Caught up in their own thoughts and arguments, neither woman noticed a small figure step into the room, until he spoke up.

"Ciaosu.". Both looked down to see a walking one-year old wearing a business suit completed with a briefcase. His yellow pacifier hung across his chest with a tiny chain, which oddly suited him. "I got here three hours early, so I'll give you a special session."

Nana bent down and asked, "Who are you, little boy?"

Tsunami couldn't place her thoughts, but she could feel what was going to happen next. Moreover, this little baby gave her the creeps, and another feeling that she couldn't explain.

"I'm the tutor, Reborn, here to teach your child, Sawada Tsunami."

Tsunami's eye twitched as she stared down at the baby. The feeling that she could now recall felt like the feeling she got from her father. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but one thing she was certain of: _I'm in for it._

Fighting back her initial annoyance at the idea of being taught by a baby, Tsunami knelt down to Reborn's level, a curious look on her face. "Are you sure you're qualified though? I mean, you're just a little kid."

Tsunami couldn't help how she phrased it. She had heard of child geniuses, but never did she hear of a year old child being one! To her, it just was not enough time, and logic defies any credibility of it.

"Are you Tsunami?" Reborn looked up at her and Tsuna nodded. What came next was somewhat of a shock to all the current company. Reborn sent a swift kick to Tsunami's abdomen, and by pure instinct of being beamed every single time in PE – for the past nine years, Tsunami managed to get her arms there in time to absorb the blow. Still, the force of the blow flung her back about two feet, and caused her hands pain.

Reborn walked over to Tsunami and pulled her up with surprising strength.

"Okay, shall we begin? This must be your room." Reborn's smile crept Tsunami out, and she knew she would dread the experiences that she knew would follow.

Everything settled down after a few minutes and Nana needed to leave to get groceries for supper, which left Tsunami and Reborn alone.

"And how exactly are you going to teach me? Better yet, what are you going to teach me anyway?" Tsuna knew she had to surrender. If that kick that Reborn laid on her which sent her flying said anything, then she did have some inkling of what other things the kid could do. She wasn't stupid.

"Glad you asked. You see, in reality, I'm an assassin." Tsunami knew she was in for it as Reborn pulled out a gun from his suitcase. "My real job here is to make you into a Mafia boss."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" If it were anyone else than Reborn, they would've been laughing at the expression that played across Tsunami's face, her brown eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. "D-Did you say _Mafia_?"

"I was hired to teach you how to be a good Mafia boss," answered Reborn, simply staring at Tsunami with an even more blank expression. His mind raced with thoughts of how to train Tsunami. He could see the potential in her; the problem was on how to bring it out without the use of his bullets and Leon.

"Are you insane?!" Tsunami shrieked. _I mean who would send a child to teach someone how to be a Mafia boss, much less someone like me, and how can he say it with a straight face?_

"Who sent you anyway?!"

Tsunami didn't know why she wasn't questioning the fact that Reborn just wasn't pulling her leg when there was something in her felt that she could believe in him.

"He left the methods up to me." Reborn lifted the gun until it was faced directly at Tsunami's face, ignoring her questions. "Shall I just shoot you now?"

"Wait-wait-what?!" Tsunami freaked, waving her hands all over the place to try to tell him no.

"Well, now's not the time." Reborn thumped the butt of the gun on the ground and put it away. Tsunami's flailing around amused him. It reminded much of his previous student, and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Turning on his heel, he went outside the door. "Catch you later."

"H-HEY!" Tsunami sighed as her eyes lowered their gaze to where Reborn once stood moments previous before cheering up at another thought. "I'll probably never see him again. Mom might get rid of him because of that attack he sent me."

Tsunami got up from the floor and walked out the door, going towards the kitchen as the Sawada's normal suppertime was going to begin. _I don't feel like eating with anyone at the moment. _Tsunami decided to just to go out for food instead.

"Tsu-chan, are you coming down for dinner?" Nana caught a glimpse of her daughter arriving at the bottom of the stairs.

"No thanks, Kaa-san. I'm going out-could you give me some cash?" Tsuna turned around as Reborn crossed her mind. "And about that tutor…"

"Hm?" Tsuna face faulted as the scene she came across in the kitchen was something she definitely wasn't expecting. Reborn was eating her mother's food and she was serving him as happy as can be. "Reborn has agreed to live here with us until your social life improves with mine and your Tou-san's approval."

"What does he have to do with this?" Tsunami couldn't shake off the feeling of thinking her father as a deadbeat dad. He never really stayed around for her to watch her grow, and she resented him for it. The last time she had seen him was two whole years ago! She didn't know how her mother dealt with him.

"Oh, I called Tou-san and he said that having a tutor would be good for you." Nana beamed at the thought of her husband, giggling inwardly like a lovesick fangirl.

Reborn studied the brief show of irritancy that Tsunami displayed at the mention of her father. It was something that needed to be changed, but he held confidence that the problem would be solved in due time.

The morning passed by faster than Tsunami would've liked. However, as it become mid-afternoon, Nana forced Tsunami and Reborn out of the house in order to - as how she put it: "get to know each other". For once, Tsunami could've done without.

"Am I really going to be stuck with you until my parents say otherwise? Shouldn't you still be in nursery or elementary school anyway? I doubt the government would allow you to be home."

They were walking aimlessly around the area where Tsunami lived. They didn't have a specific area of where they wanted to go, but Tsunami did feel courteous enough to point out places that she visited, the directions of how to get to there and there, and places she liked upon Reborn's requests.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be going to grade school now?" Tsunami asked, still somewhat irritated.

"Assassins don't go to those kinds of schools. And half the time, we naturally don't get involved with the government."

"I'm guessing that you're going to insist you really are an assassin." At Reborn's nod, Tsunami sighed. _I'm stuck with a nutcase baby…and the bad part is that I can't really find any reasons not to believe him._

Tsunami and Reborn walked around for a while more and as they were turning a corner, Tsunami caught sight of Kyoko. Tsunami hesitated for a moment, but at Reborn's curious look, she decided to meet up with her.

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan!" Tsunami bowed as she came face to face with her sweet classmate.

"Tsuna-chan!" greeted Kyoko, smiling at her and bowing back. She looked down and blinked, catching sight of Reborn.

"Wow, you're so cute!" Kyoko leaned down so she could get a closer inspection of him.

"Ciaosu." Reborn smiled at her, tilting his head to the side, acting the part of a cute little child.

Tsunami felt apprehensive at their interaction. She could only guess what was coming, and she didn't like it at all. Tsunami knew Reborn wasn't up to any good, if his smile told her anything, it would be that he was going to say something she wasn't going to like. Her intuition that was fine by itself seemed to double ever since Reborn came along.

"Why are you wearing a suit, little boy?"

"Because I'm in the Mafia." Tsunami began freaking out at Reborn's answer. She never knew how blunt the child could be.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Kyoko clapped her hands together, smiling causing Tsunami to face fault at Kyoko's response.

_I can't believe she fell to Reborn's charm._

"Good luck. Bye-bye." Kyoko stood up and waved goodbye to Tsunami and Reborn. "See you at school, Tsuna-chan."

Tsunami snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, see you at school, Kyoko-chan."

"Ciao. Ciao." Reborn waved goodbye until Kyoko was out of sight. Waiting for a moment, he looked up at Tsunami, turning his full attention to her. Reborn paused and looked up at her and Tsunami leaned down to hear what he had to say. "Mafia guys always score."

"EH!?" Tsunami jerked up and began sputtering out nonsense over Reborn's statement. It only worsened when Reborn added in a few more comments, taking pleasure out of how flushed Tsunami was getting.

"You even fell for it for a moment, but your intuition saw through the charm." Reborn took a glimpse down the path that Kyoko walked. "You really admire her, don't you?"

Tsunami's right eye twitched. _Never thought a baby could get me so irritated. Usually, as Kaa-san puts it, I'm good with children_. A look of what Tsunami hoped to be sternness appeared on her pretty face. "That's none of your business."

"I'm trained to read minds."

"Please, enough already!" Tsunami felt aggravation and weariness creep onto her. She wanted to drop the subject, but strangely enough, she also wanted to continue it. _Reborn's making me confused._

"There's something troubling you. Concern for that Kyoko girl, perhaps?" Reborn was using his own method of coaxing the information out of her, which proved effective. Maybe it was a mixture of a certain amount bluntness and his usual charm that he uses on females that convinced Tsunami to say what was bothering her.

"It's just this senpai who has his sights on her but he's a complete-" Tsuna paused thinking, "—_pig_, for the lack of a better word." Tsunami frowned as she thought harder on the situation. "But she probably won't listen to me. I'm no good Tsuna after all, especially compared to the popular kendo club senpai."

"I doubt that you want to be no good forever, and that's why Mamam told me to help you." Reborn pulled out one of his many guns and pointed it directly at Tsunami, just like the first time. "Die."

"Huh?!" Tsunami shook a bit, feeling the sincerity of his words. "Why do I have to die?"

"When you die, you'll understand." Reborn gave her a mysterious smile before shooting her with a bullet.

The bullet pierced through the air, landing exactly in the middle of her forehead. What looked to be a small cup sized amount of blood flew through the air as Tsunami fell backwards.

**As she was dying, Tsunami felt regret…**

_I'm going to die…I'm leaving this world…_ Tsunami couldn't help but reflect on the thing that she was worried about when she saw Kyoko. _What a shame…if I'd known I was going to die, I might have told Sasagawa Kyoko how much of an egotistical pig Mochida-senpai really is. I should have told her…as if my life depended on it._

Tsunami twitched as she hit the ground. Slowly, her body began lifting up and her hair shadowed her eyes. Her uniform ripped away, revealing girl boxers and a sports bra underneath. "**Re…BORN!!**" It was then that Tsunami jumped up into a standing position, and on her forehead where Reborn shot her, a flame appeared. "I will tell Sasagawa Kyoko the truth about Mochida like I was about to die!"

Tsunami ran off for about six yards before looking down when she felt a breeze. "**Why am I in my undergarments**?" Tsunami let out a snort, not caring of her state, before rushing off to find Kyoko. "**Who cares what I look like?! I need to find Kyoko-chan**!"

Reborn watched Tsunami run off. "It's dying will time." His smile only widened as he followed Tsunami, intent to see how far she would go with the dying will bullet being in her.

Tsunami ran as fast as she could, knowing instinctively that Kyoko was going to meet up with Mochida and that she needed to get there before he did. That thought fueled her determination, and it showed when she shoved a man on his bike away, intent on her search of Kyoko. What Tsunami didn't expect was to fall off a cliff.

"**That was nothing**!" Maybe lady luck was on her side for once as she ended up knocking Mochida down into a face plant on the ground ad right in front of Kyoko. "**Oh…what a coincidence**!"

Tsunami's gaze collided with Kyoko's. "**Sasagawa Kyoko, Mochida isn't good enough for you. A man who's an egotistic pig that only wants the best of the best because he finds everyone else less superior does not deserve a wonderful girl like you**!"

Kyoko's face took on a surprised look before she ran off. Before Tsunami could stop her or get a clearer look of her expression, Mochida slammed Tsunami onto the ground without thinking twice and rushed after Kyoko.

"I'll get you for those comments, you freaky bitch," he snarled at her over his shoulder.

Now that Tsunami's done exactly what her last will was, she couldn't help the confusion and shame that swarmed through her mind. _What've I done? Mochida-senpai will kill me! Female or not, I was so disrespectful, and in front of many people too!_

"The dying will time lasts five minutes. After that, you return to normal." Reborn popped out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of her.

As Tsunami went to say something, a strong urge to sneeze overcame her. When she finally did sneeze, she snorted and a bullet came out of her nose as the aftermath. She held it in her hand for a moment before handing it over to Reborn when he held out his hand to receive the bullet.

"It's the bullet you shot me with!" Tsunami raised her right hand to her forehead to the exact place Reborn shot her, rubbing it. "You mean…you actually shot me in the head?!" Reality caught up with her as she comprehended the situation. She felt her nerves rising by the moment, and it was irritating her. Not only did she humiliate herself, she made one of her only friends and the person she admired run away and she insulted a popular upperclassman. _My life is over…_

"Yup." Reborn knew what Tsunami was thinking and diverted her attention to one of the dying will bullets, specifically the one that she handed back to him moments earlier.

Showing it to her, he held it between his left hand's thumb and forefinger. "This bullet is called the dying will shot. Anyone shot in the head with this bullet faces their own death and is flooded with desperate regrets about what he or she has failed to accomplish."

"Huh?" Two pictures of her popped into Tsunami's mind, looking exactly like her. One said, "I should've done it", while the other: "I'm gonna do it." One regrets and the other takes action.

**Dying will causes you to come back to life with the power to achieve your dying wish.**

A feeling of understanding dawned on Tsunami, a comprehending look settling on her face. She looked down at Reborn and gulped nervously. "The-then if I hadn't any regrets…I would've died."

Reborn turned away, smiling to himself. He noticed that he tended to do that often whenever Tsunami was around. "Well, I am an assassin."

Hearing laughter coming from her right, Tsunami turned to see what exactly was so funny. What she didn't expect was to see a kid, probably a few years younger than her, point at her. Tsuna looked down, and promptly flushed as it hit her she was almost naked. Tsunami tried covering herself as best as she could as she caught the implication and the situation. "Oh! This is so embarrassing!" Tsunami ran in the direction that she knew her house was, her cheeks turning a dark red. _I can't believe this!_

"What have you done?" Tsunami couldn't stop freaking out. _This entire day's been a mess_. Moaning, she clutched her brown locks between her fingers. "Now I'll never be able to go out in public again. And I won't be able to look at Kyoko-chan in the eye again!" wailed Tsunami, shaking from the newest stress escapade that happened.

Tsunami continued her pathetic tirade so Reborn cut in. "You told her because you cared and that was the best opportunity to do it."

Tsunami landed on her bed with a thump. "Just-- be quiet, please."

Reborn whacked Tsunami's side. When she jolted up in shock, he pushed her more towards the wall side of the bed. "It's my bedtime."

"Oww…" Tsunami back was slammed against the wall; her side aching from Reborn's hit. Tsunami gingerly rubbed her side as stinging sensations shot through the area. "Why am I feeling pain, but today in the dying will mode I didn't feel anything?"

"As it is, your life was on the line." Reborn took his time in explaining, getting the area next to Tsunami prepared for his sleep.

"When your life is at stake, all of your body's safety mechanisms get deactivated. That's why when you're willing to risk your life to the very limits; you suddenly have access to amazing stores of strength."

"Then that was my potential?" Tsunami broke in, shocked. Reborn nodded giving her a patient look as she furthered the discussion. "But why does all of this sound familiar?" Reborn blinked at Tsunami's confession, not expecting that.

Tsunami knew that she heard about all of this before, when she was nothing but a little girl, when her father was still around. When her father-!

"They dying will bullet is a secret passed down through the Vongola family." Reborn interrupted her thoughts before she got any details that she shouldn't figure out, at least not yet. At Tsunami's questioning look, he continued. "I was hired by the boss of the Vongola family, Vongola IX…and came here to Japan in order to train you to become a Mafia boss."

_I can't believe that I'm starting to believe him…but it seems possible as he's a one year old, and yet, he carries around guns, wears a suit, and does things that seemed abnormal for a little guy like him. And it's true that I faced my own death._

"Vongola IX is getting old, so he wanted to pass the reins to the tenth generation." Reborn paused for a moment, mulling over how to phrase his next wordings to not scare her off.

"There were actually three others chosen before you. First, Enrico, the leading candidate to become Vongola X, was shot and killed in a gunfight. Massimo, the second in line, now sleeps with the fishes…and all we cold find of Federico, the favored son, was bones. And so, the only candidate left to become Vongola X is…you."

Tsunami shuddered at the images that popped into her mind and of the last phrase Reborn uttered. It wasn't fair to her that she was suddenly caught up in the web of the Mafia. "Why me? There must've been more that would be better off to lead."

**The first boss of the Vongola family retired early and came to Japan. He was your great-great-great-grandfather, Tsunami. You're a bona-fide descendant of the original Vongola boss.**

"What are you talking about? Don't people go for the most capable ones?" Tsunami questioned in an attempt to get out of being the tenth generation boss. It just didn't seem to fit her, nor her lifestyle.

"Don't worry. I'll make you into a great Mafia boss." Reborn finished off changing into his sleepwear. His hair stuck up in a cute way now that his hat wasn't holding it down. _He's actually kinda cute like that_.

"But I don't want to be a Mafia boss!" Tsunami snapped at Reborn who placed himself on the bed next to her.

Reborn ignored the fact that she didn't want to become a Mafia boss and said, "If you disturb my sleep, I'll have to kill you. So watch out." Reborn thought that since the Mafia men were to suppose always treat women with care, the least he could do was let her sleep in her own bed. He needed to train her with an iron fist if he had to, the Vongola la Famiglia depended on it.

Tsunami shook her head at Reborn's words, feeling fatigue creep onto her. Deciding that it wasn't worth arguing with a baby, especially when she knew she would inevitably lose.

"Goodnight Reborn-kun." She fell asleep a little while after she spoke.

When Reborn was sure that she was asleep, he smiled. "Goodnight, Tsuna."

* * *

Well, this is my first femTsuna fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Shin-chan let me use the name Tsunami for this fic like in her femTsuna one-shot. Pretty boring for a first chapter as I hardly did any changes for Tsunami.

I'm not sure if I'm going to have any pairings or not...I mostly want it to be with someone that will fit best with Tsuna. Implied will be around at some parts, hopefully...


End file.
